Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (transcript)
Bob: Okay, Larry, it's time for the theme song. Larry: Uh, yeah, Bob. What do I do? Bob: Hmm... Let's see. I know. You play the guitar. Larry: Bob, I don't have any hands. Bob: Oh, you're right. Well, okay, you play this. Larry: I don't want to play that! I'll look silly! Bob: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Larry: Nope. Not going to do it. Bob: It's for the kids. Larry: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. Bob: All right! Better get on out there. If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile, If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! All: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. Bob: Broccoli, celery, gotta be... All: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen... All: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour... All: VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! (Vegetables laughing) Bob: Hi kids. And welcome to VeggieTales. I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. And we're here to answer your questions. Bob: That's right. (Bob and Larry look around and think) Bob: So... Who's got a question? Larry: (very excitedly) Oh hey! I just remembered! I got an e-mail from a kid named Ezzio Vietti in Hackensack, New Jersey. Bob: You got a what? Larry: You know, Bob, e-mail. Aren't you wired? Online? Surfing the web? Html, good buddy. Bob: Oh. I got cable last month. Larry: You are so early '90s. Anyway, Ezzio said he just did something that he knew he wasn't supposed to do. Now his friends are telling him to lie about it so he won't get in trouble. (Larry turns to Bob) Larry: What should he do? Bob: Ooooh! A lie can be a very dangerous thing. (Bob looks away) Bob: Do we have any stories about that? Larry: (psyched) Bob, I'm all over it! Bob: Huh? (at this point, Bob is confused and shocked at Larry being in charge) Larry: The same thing happened to Junior Asparagus once. Bob: It did? I don't remember. (Larry interrupts Bob) Larry: Ezzio. Grab your popcorn, turn down the lights and get ready for... "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space." Roll film. (Larry runs out of scene leaving Bob) Bob: Huh? Larry! (The lights of the countertop shut off leaving Bob in the dark) (the camera cuts into the story going into the city of Bumblyburg with Percy and Li'l Pea leaving the movie) Li'l: Oh, that was a great movie! Percy: Oh it sure was. I especially liked the part where the space aliens sucked all those cows up into their spaceship and then switched brains with the cows live in come back to earth and infiltrate our society unnoticed. Li'l: Yeah, well that was... That was great. (Percy looks up in the sky and finds a falling object) Percy: What do you suppose that is? (the camera cuts to a falling object and then to the bumblyburg science lab) Jimmy: I'm bored, Jerry. B-O-R-D, bored. Why did we want to work at the bumblyburg science lab? 'Cause we wanted to see space aliens. And what have we seen in two long years? Huh? Nothing! Nothing, N-U-T... You know nothing. (camera cuts to Jerry Gourd looking at a satellite image of the falling object) Jerry: Jimmy. Jimmy: "Watch the screen," they said, "keep your eyes on the screen." So we watched the screen for two years and what have we seen? Nothing! Jerry: Jimmy? Jimmy: And then there's the light. "If this light ever flashes, something from space is about to hit Bumblyburg. Alert Larry-Boy immediately!" (the alarm goes off) Jerry: Jimmy! Jimmy: Like that'll ever happen, I'm telling you, Jerry, this is the most boring job on earth. (Jimmy goes to Jerry) Jimmy: Maybe we can get our old jobs back at Mr. Slushy. What? (Jimmy looks at the satellite image and gets stressed out as well and the two look at the button to the Larry-signal) (The camera cuts to a building top with the Larry-signal and it activates then the camera cuts to a house) (Alfred notices the Larry-signal and runs to the house and tells someone about the situation) Alfred: Ah. Uh, master Larry, excuse me, master Larry. Larry-Boy: Yes, Alfred? (The person who turns out to be Larry-Boy, turns and accidentally hits Alfred with his plunger and looks at the signal in the sky) Larry-Boy: No time now, Alfred, duty calls! (Larry-Boy leaves to get into his car with Alfred on the ground) Alfred: I've fallen and I can't get up. (the camera cuts to a dead end road which happens to be the entrance the Larry-cave, the Larry-mobile drives out in action and the title "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" comes up) (the falling object lands in a near-by neighborhood and the object turns out to be a little creature the size of a tennis ball covered in spots and an antenna) (the dark night sky turns to day and the camera turns to the house of Junior Asparagus) Laura: The tea party is almost ready. We just need one more plate for Mr. Snuggly. (camera cuts to the living room where we see Junior, Laura and Junior's teddy bear, Mr. Snuggly) Junior: Hmm. Another plate? I know just where to get one. Laura: Where? Junior: Up there. (Laura looks up the bookshelf behind her to find a bowling plate) Laura: Um, that looks like a very special plate. Maybe we could find another one. Junior: Oh, it is a special plate, my dad says, "That's Art Bigotti, the greatest roller that ever rolled a ball. With only 200 plates made, it's collectible!" Laura: Let's just find another plate. Junior: Mr. Snuggly is a very special bear. He deserves a special plate. I'm sure my dad won't mind. (Junior leans back and the shelf where the bowling plate is on begins to tilt forward but Junior pushes it back and the plate falls off the shelf and breaks into pieces) (Junior gets a shocked face) Laura: Oh, I just remembered. I was supposed to wash my, uh... I have to take out the, uh... I gotta go. (Laura runs out of the tea party) (Junior looks at the broken plate and then hears a voice) Fib: Psst, hey kid. Looks like you got a problem. Junior: Huh? Who said that? Fib: If you're interested I think I can help. (Junior looks at Mr. Snuggly) Junior: Mr. Snuggly? You can talk? Fib: Well, I've never been called Mr. Snuggly before, but of course I can talk. (the voice turns out to be the falling object by the name of Fibrilious Minimus) Fib: Actually, the name is Fibrilious Minimus. But you can call me Fib. Junior: You must be new to the neighborhood. Fib: You can say that. But more importantly, I'm here to help you out. I couldn't help but notice, you broke the plate. Junior: Yeah I... Fib: And I imagine your father's not gonna be thrilled. Junior: (nervously) Well yeah... Fib: Now listen closely, what you need is a story. Junior: You mean like a bedtime story? Fib: No, no, no, no. Now try to keep up here, kid, you need to make up a story about how somebody else broke the plate. Junior: (shocked) You mean you want me to lie? Fib: Oh, no, no, no. Not a lie. What we are talking about here is just a little fib. People do it all the time trust me. A little fib couldn't hurt anybody. (sound of a door opens) Dad: I'm home! (door opens) Fib: Well, it's up to you, kid. Break a leg. (Junior watches his dad come in) Dad: Hi, Junior, how was your day today? (Dad looks at Junior who doesn't respond and looks at his plate on the ground) Dad: My plate! My Art Bigotti limited edition collector's plate! What happened to it? (Junior looks at Fib and Fib tells Junior to pay attention) Junior: Well... (Music plays and Junior begins to sing) Junior: It's Laura's fault. She broke the plate, I tried to stop her. (Fib gets surprisingly happy) Junior: She said she had to demonstrate her apple chopper. The apple chopper worked just great but chopped right through your bowling plate. It's Laura's fault, she broke the plate, it's true and that's the tale I have tell to you. Dad: Oh... My. If that's what you say happened, then, well, I trust you, Junior. But I'm very surprised at Laura. I'm gonna have to call her father right away. (Dad asparagus leaves to use the phone) (Fib hops out and appears to be a little bigger) Fib: You did it! Good work, kid. Junior: Huh? Have you grown? Fib: Oh, no, no. I've always been this size, but you. You were magnificent! Junior: I don't know. What about Laura? Fib: Oh, she'll be fine. Remember, a little fib couldn't hurt anybody. And besides, it's over, you're free! Junior: You're right. I don't have to worry about that plate anymore. I'm free! Fib: You betcha! Junior: I feel great. You were right. A little fib can't hurt anybody. Fib: Ha ha ha ha! That's my boy. (Fib and Junior leave the house to go out into town) Fib: Come on, kid, let's go have some more fun. Junior: All righty, I'm with you all the way, Fib! Ha ha ha ha! (the camera cuts to black, then a static with a TV screen with Alfred calling in Larry-Boy) Alfred: Larry-Boy! Hello, master Larry. Can you hear me? Larry-Boy: Loud and clear, Alfred. Go ahead. Alfred: Yes, have you located the fallen object? Larry-Boy: I'm afraid not. The Larry-mobile and I have been all over Bumblyburg and we haven't seen anything that looks like it came from outer space. Alfred: Nothing at all? Larry-Boy: Well, we did see a kid with green hair. Oh! And a dog that could whistle! Alfred: Oh. All right, well, keep looking, master Larry. Remember, the security of Bumblyburg rests in your, uh... plungers. Larry-Boy: Have no fear, Alfred. If there's a space alien in this town, Larry-Boy will bring him in. (Larry-Boy passes by Junior and Fib to say hello and doesn't recognize Fib) Larry-Boy: Hello, boys. Percy: Hey, Junior! (Percy hops to talk to Junior) Fib: Uh, I'll be right back. (Fib hops off into an alley way) Junior: Hi, Percy. Percy: Junior I just came from Laura's house and she got in trouble for breaking your dad's bowling plate. Except she said she didn't break it, she said you did. Who's telling the truth? (Junior gets nervous and starts to think) Junior: Oh... Well... Actually... She's right. Percy: Huh? Junior: Laura didn't break the plate. It was... It was... Lenny! Percy: Her brother? Junior: Yep, that's right. Lenny broke the plate. I'll tell you the whole story. (music kicks in and Junior begins to sing) Junior: It's Lenny's fault, he broke the plate, he's very naughty. Just how was I to know he hated Art Bigotti. He gave it to a crocodile who chewed it up for quite a while. It's Lenny's fault, he broke the plate, it's true and that's the tale I have to tell to you. Percy: Whoa. Gee, I didn't think Lenny was capable of that kind of violence. He seemed like such a nice kid. I didn't even know he had a crocodile. (Percy hops away) Junior: This is great! It worked again, Fib! Fib? You are growing! (camera turns to Fib who has grown taller and has feet) Fib: Growing? Oh, no, no. Well, maybe I put on a few pounds, but Junior, I will always be your little fib. (Junior looks down at Fib) Junior: You've got legs. Fib: Yes, I do. But, enough about me. Junior, you were marvelous. What a story. I'm telling you kid, you've got the gift. Junior: Really? Fib: Oh, yeah. No doubt about it. You've got what it takes. (Larry-Boy passes by Junior and Fib and calls in Alfred) Alfred: What do you mean you can't find it? Larry-Boy: I'm telling you Alfred, I've looked everywhere. It's just not here. Alfred: Master Larry, I've gone over all the data from the science lab and I have to agree with their conclusions. Something from outer space landed in Bumblyburg, it simply has to be around there somewhere. Larry-Boy: Look. Alfred. I've been driving around all day. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I've got to go to the bathroom. This suit is very constricting, I'm coming home now. Alfred: But, the security of Bumblyburg rests in your... (Larry-Boy shuts off communications with Alfred) Larry-Boy: There are no space aliens in Bumblyburg. (Larry-Boy passes by Junior and Fib again to Percy, Laura and Lenny confront Junior) Laura: There he is! Junior: Hi, guys. (Fib runs into a nearby alleyway) Fib: Uh, if you need me I'll be over here. Junior: Huh? (Laura, Lenny and Percy argue about Junior's lies in unison) Lenny: What do you mean I broke the plate? I wasn't even at your house! Laura: How could I have broken the plate? It's a lie! It's a lie! Percy: It's a great, big, ugly lie! Laura: It's a lie, Junior! Junior: No, no, that's not what I said at all. You didn't break the plate, and you didn't break the plate. No, it was these space aliens. They came down, and they grabbed these cows. And they switched brains with the cows. And the cows... with the brains of the space aliens... broke... the plate! (Junior smiles at his friends) Percy: Funny. I just saw that same thing happen in a movie. "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers!" Junior: You did? Percy: It's another lie! (a sound of thunderous footsteps emerge while Percy talks) Nothing but a big... fat... ugly! (everyone looks up at the sky) Junior: Huh? F-F-Fib?! (we see Fib at about 50 feet tall and has arms or hands) Fib: Hi, Junior. (Fib grabs Junior) Junior: What are you doing? Fib: Don't worry, Junior. A little fib couldn't hurt anybody, right? Ha ha ha ha!!! Junior: Help! It's got me! I can't get free! (Fib goes on a rampage with the citizens running for their lives) (Fib goes to the movie theater and destroys a display) (Scooter watches the destroyed display go down the street and looks at where it came from) Scooter: Great scott! It's a monster! And it's got the wee lad in its clutches! This is a job for Larry-Boy! (Fib finds Scooter and walks over to step on his police car) Scooter: (calling in the station) Larry-Boy! We need Larry-Boy! Call him, beep him, I don't care how you get him just get him fast. I'll call you right back. (Scooter runs out screaming and Fib crushes his police car) Scooter: Oh, the inhumanity. Larry-Boy! Where could he be? (The camera cuts to Larry, who is out of his Larry-Boy costume now in his robe, playing a game of Candy Land with Alfred in the house) Larry: I'm still stuck in the molasses swamp. I've been here for 38 turns. Your turn, Alfred. Alfred: Yes, let's see. (Alfred pulls a card) Alfred: (excitedly) Oh, look! I get to go all the way to Princess Lolly! What luck! Ha! Your turn. (Larry picks a card) Larry: Still stuck. I sure hope the rest of Bumblyburg is having a better day than I am. (Larry turns his out to look out the window to see the Larry-signal blinking and the city in disaster) (Larry gets Alfred up) Larry: Alfred. I've got work to do. Consider our game... postponed! (camera cuts back to the city where Fib crushes a bus but is interrupted by Junior) Junior: Fib! Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were my friend. Fib: That's the thing about fibs, Junior, we grow. Now that I'm big, it's my turn to call the shots. And you belong to me. Larry-Boy: (off-screen) Not so fast, monster! Fib: Huh?! (Fib turns his head to see Larry-Boy back in his costume and in his car) (camera cuts to Percy, Laura and Lenny hiding) Percy: If anyone can stop that fib, Larry-Boy can. (camera cuts back to Larry-Boy) Larry-Boy: Drop the asparagus! Fib: Why don't you come and make me? Little purple man! Larry-Boy: If that's the way it's gotta be!!! (Larry-Boy gets back into his car and closes the window) (Fib looks around and finds the water tower and walks towards there with Junior) Alfred: (communications) Larry! What's happening? Larry-Boy: The monster is heading towards the bumblyburg water tower. He is carrying a small asparagus. Alfred, we must find a way to stop this beast! Alfred: (at the Larry-cave on the computer) Yes, I'll get the computer working on it right away! Can you get to the water tower? (Larry-Boy looks towards the water tower) Larry-Boy: The road is blocked. I'm afraid I'll have to go on foot. Alfred: Well, I've made a few modifications to the Larry-mobile that might just do the trick. Larry-Boy: You have? Alfred: Well, you know, I like to tinker in my spare time. (Larry-Boy looks down at the control panel) Larry-Boy: Is that what all these new buttons are for? Alfred: That's right. Unfortunately, I haven't had time to label them. Larry-Boy: Oh, dear. Alfred: But if you do exactly as I say, everything should work out fine. I think. (Larry-Boy looks at the camera in a grimace face) (Camera cuts to Fib who looks up at the water tower) Fib: Let's see if your little purple friend can help you up here. Ha ha ha ha! (Camera cuts to the Larry-mobile) (Camera cuts to Laura, Lenny and Percy who are hiding and looking at Larry-Boy) Lenny: What's he doing? Laura: I don't know. Maybe he fell asleep. Percy: Well, somebody should go wake him up. (The Larry-mobile's engine starts up and goes fast down the road to the water tower) Alfred: Now once you get up to speed all you have to do is press the green button. No, no, blue button. Larry-Boy: Alfred! I'm going to run out of road! Which button is it?! Alfred: The blue button! Press the blue button! (Larry-Boy presses the blue button and wipers pop out) Larry-Boy: Wipers! Alfred: (stressed out) The green button! It's the green one! (Larry-Boy hits it and the horn sound off) (camera cuts to Percy and Laura) Laura: He's honking. Percy: It's part of the plan. (camera goes back to the speeding Larry-mobile about to hit the water tower) Larry-Boy: (yelling) I am going to die!!! Alfred: Stop yelling at me!!! No yelling! Yell, yell!! Yellow!! (Larry-Boy presses the yellow button and the Larry-mobile turns into the Larry-plane with the wheels popped off and wings popped out and flies into the sky before crashing) (camera cuts to Scooter looking into the sky) Scooter: Well, in the name of Fergus McDonaldson! (camera cuts to Fib who looks at the Larry-plane) (camera cuts to the interior of the Larry-plane) Larry-Boy: So this is what you do in your spare time. Alfred: Well, not all of it. I also dabble in bio-chemistry, nuclear medicine. You know, this and that. Larry-Boy: So how do we stop this thing? Alfred: Oh. Yes. That. Let's see here. Ah! We know what the monster is now. Larry-Boy: What is it? Alfred: It's a lie. Larry-Boy: What's a lie? Alfred: It is. Larry-Boy: Which part? Alfred: The whole thing. It's a lie. The monster is a lie! Larry-Boy: Oh, my! Well, how do I stop it? Alfred: Um... I'm afraid we don't know that yet. Larry-Boy: Drat. (Cuts back at the water tower) Scooter: Oh, I don't think you should look Ma'am. It's not a pretty sight! Junior: Mom! Dad! Help! (Cuts back to the plane) Larry-Boy: Alfred, what kind of weapon systems do we have? Alfred: Oh, I've thought of all sorts of wonderful little ideas! Unfortunately, I haven't had time to make them yet. Larry-Boy: What? Alfred: Perhaps I've spent a little too much time on nuclear medicine. Larry-Boy: Well, there's only one thing left to do! Alfred: What? What are you doing? Larry-Boy: What I should have done all along! Super-suction ears, away! (Larry-Boy springs out of the plane, and flies downwards towards the top of the fib's head) Larry-Boy: Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! (The fib catches Larry-Boy in his hand, and squeezes him until of Larry-Boy's suction ears pop off) Larry-Boy: Alfred? Alfred: Yes, Larry! How is it going? Larry-Boy: I think now would be a good time for you to tell me how I can stop this lie! Alfred: Yes, yes, yes! Here comes the answer now! Um, according to my calculations, you can do...nothing. Larry-Boy: Nothing? Alfred: Yes, nothing. Larry-Boy: Why didn't you tell me that before I jumped on his head?! Alfred: Well, my calculations were not yet finished. Fib: Even a little lie can get really big, really fast! And a big one can just swallow you up! And Junior, you've made a really big lie! Ha ha ha ha! Alfred: Larry-Boy! Can you hear me? I've made a discovery! Larry-Boy: What? Alfred: You cannot stop the lie. Larry-Boy: Alfred, we've been over this. Alfred: No, no, listen! You cannot stop the lie, but someone else can! Larry-Boy: What? Who? Alfred: I don't know yet. The computer's working on it right now. Fib: Now, which one of you guys should I eat first? Larry-Boy: Alfred! We have no time! Alfred: It's thinking! Fib: Hmm...you sorta look like candy! (Fib begins to slowly put Larry-Boy in his mouth) Larry-Boy: No, really! It's spandex! It's quite bitter! Alfred! Alfred: I'm getting a reading! Larry-Boy: Alfred! Alfred: It looks like...it looks like... (Alfred accidentally unplugs his computer) Alfred: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Larry-Boy: (panicing) Alfred! What's happening?! Alfred: Aaaahhhh! (Alfred looks at the computer plug and plugs the computer back in) (the computer screen boots up) Alfred: (screaming) Boot, you transistorized tormentor! Boot!! Larry-Boy: Goodbye, Bumblyburg! (Alfred discovers Junior on his computer) Alfred: It's Junior! It's Junior! Junior can stop the lie!!! (As Fib chews on Larry-Boy, Junior tells the truth) Junior: I did it! All: Gasps Fib: Hmm? Junior: I broke the plate! (Fib spits out Larry-Boy) Junior: I said Laura broke the plate, and that was a lie! I said Lenny broke the plate, and that was a lie, too! (As Junior is telling the truth, the fib is shrinking) Junior: It was me. I'm the one who did it. It was all my fault! (The fib turns into nothingness) Junior: Now, how do I get down from here? Larry-Boy: There's a problem I know I can handle! (Junior comes down to his dad, with Larry-Boy's plunger holding him) Junior: Dad, I'm really sorry about your plate. Dad: Oh, Junior. I'm sure it was an accident. I just wish you would have told me right away. Junior: I thought you'd be really mad at me. Dad: Junior, you're much more important to me than any old bowling plate! Junior: I guess I should be punished. Huh? Mom: I think what you've been through today was punishment enough. What do you think, Dad? Dad: I think you're right. Let's just make sure that from now on we get the true story, the first time. Scooter: Oh! Doesn't it just warm your heart? And it's all because of one man, one plunger-headed hero always ready when Bumblyburg needs him. Larry-Boy? Hup. There he goes again. (Shows Larry-Boy watching over Bumblyburg and then a red fib falls in the neighborhood. And this time, it is red) Bob: Wow, that was really something. You did a great job, Larry... Boy. Larry-Boy: Thank you, Bob. Um, we need to hurry this along. I have a meeting with the action figure people in ten minutes. Bob: Action figures? Larry-Boy: Yes, Bob. Larry-Boy mania is sweeping the nation. If you're not on board, you're gonna miss the train. Bob: I, uh, I had no idea. Larry-Boy: Now you do. Bob: Yes, well. We're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we learned today. Qwerty: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today and God has a lot to say in His book. Larry-Boy: I like that song. Let it play. Qwerty: You see, we know that God's word is for everyone and now that our song is done, we'll take a look. Bob: Well, Junior thought the best way to get out of trouble was by telling a lie. Larry-Boy: Yep, but to cover up for the first lie. He really had to tell more and more lies until finally he was trapped a slave to his lies. Bob: That's right. He thought a lie would set him free. But in the end, the only way for him to get free was by telling the truth. Let's see if Qwerty has a verse for us. "The truth will set you free." John 8:32b. You see, Ezzio, the only way for us to really be free is by doing what God wants us to do. And God wants us to always tell the truth. I'm not saying that you won't get punished for what did. But as Junior learned, facing your parents can be a lot less painful than getting stuck in a big lie. Larry-Boy: Oh, is that right. Well, we gotta clear the stage now, Bob. It's time for the world premiere my new music video. Bob: Your what? You're joking, right? He's not joking. Larry, we gotta talk. (The Larry-Boy music video plays) Category:Episodes transcripts Category:Space transcripts